


An Awaited Acceptance

by Nuuhtella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Young Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuuhtella/pseuds/Nuuhtella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall has loved and lost before. Perhaps it's time to finally put her heart on the line again for her old boss. *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awaited Acceptance

It was a rare, beautiful summer’s day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sky was a brilliant stretch of dreamy blue without one single fluffy cloud in sight. A light breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees in the Forbidden Forest and skimmed over the large, black lake causing ripples to move across the almost still water. Strangely, there were barely any students in the grounds enjoying the fine day thanks to the last weekend trip of the year to Hogsmeade of which the majority had taken full advantage of while the rest of the student body were studying hard for their upcoming exams. However, two tall figures were enjoying a lovely stroll around the grounds on this unusually fine day. The woman wore long, dark coloured robes and had an air of refinement about her. She had raven black hair pulled back neatly into a bun and emerald green eyes framed by square spectacles that complimented her features. The man, on the other hand, was wearing robes of deep purple and seemed to be radiating happiness that seemed to infect his friend as her usually pursed lips were parted upwards in a small and timid smile. His hair was snowy white and the lines of his face were aged from laughter.

Clearly these two old friends were enjoying the day immensely. The sounds of their mirth could be heard throughout the grounds as they made their way around the lake. They slowed as they reached the water’s edge and began to walk at a snail’s pace around the gigantic lake. After they had reached half way around the two of them had already caught up on the majority of their news that they wished to share. The conversation had turned serious at one moment when the woman had broken down in tears, though was comforted by her old friend and continued on their walk with one of the man’s hands firmly placed on the woman’s waist. As they could see the castle again in their sights the snowy haired man withdrew his comforting arm, taking the woman’s hand in his own, and turned to face her.

“Minerva,” the man started, saying her name with some kind of reverence. The green eyes met the blue as Minerva McGonagall stared at her friend in surprise.

“What is it, Elphinstone?” she asked. The aged man paused for a few moments, gazing lovingly at his friend.

“We have known each other for a long time, have we not?” Elphinstone Urquart stated. 

“Yes,” Minerva answered slowly, “Almost twenty-seven years, I believe.” Elphinstone nodded and smiled his warm, crinkly smile at Minerva and squeezed the hand he was holding. Gesturing to a nearby rock, the two of them sat down slightly angled towards one another. 

“It has been a very long time,” Elphinstone confirmed, “and hopefully we will continue to know one another for as equally a long a time.”

“Of course we will, my friend,” Minerva answered, blinking her wide eyes several times, “there is no question of it.”

“I am glad to hear you say that,” he smiled at her again. Hesitating for barely a second, Elphinstone began talking again, “I am an old man now, Minerva, and I’d like to spend my later years in happiness.”

“Old!” Minerva scoffed, though his aged face and white hair told a different story and Elphinstone waved her down.

“Yes, I am old,” Elphinstone continued, “and many things have changed for me in the years I have known you. Many things have also changed for you, I believe.” Minerva felt herself get a tad hot under her collar but answered him just the same.

“I suppose they have, yes,” Minerva replied, her voice rather quiet. Elphinstone took both of Minerva’s hands in his own again before continuing on.

“Let us not pretend that we have not been here before,” his soft, comforting voice spoke, “You know that I am in love with you. I have been in love with you from the first day you walked into my department. You were so sad, so downcast, yet your dedication and perseverance was matched by no other,” Elphinstone paused again. Minerva gazed back at her friend, she now knew where this conversation was going as she had been expecting it for some months, “and it is true that I have asked you to be my wife many a time before this. I know that you have declined my advances every single time but my love has never ceased, nor will it.” Minerva blushed as Elphinstone gazed deeply into her eyes, “I love you, Minerva. I love you more and more every day. You have known heartbreak and sadness and I wish I knew a way to comfort you but…”

For a moment Elphinstone had trailed off and looked down at the ground. Silently, Minerva released one of her hands from his grip and caressed his weathered face. Elphinstone looked up and found tears filling her beautiful emerald eyes that mirrored the tears in his own. She smiled a watery smiled at her old friend and boss of which he returned brighter than the burning sun in the sky ahead. Slowly, as his aged body could not function as it used to, Elphinstone slid from the rock and knelt before Minerva on one shaky knee.

“Minerva,” Elphinstone began again still smiling, “You are the light in my dull, grey life. It is my wish to spend the rest of my days never parted from you again. Would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Looking down at her friend, Minerva hesitated for only a second. It was true that she had refused this man for all of those years. Yet, there was now nobody left to hold her back. Minerva could feel that she loved the man kneeling before her. Perhaps not in the same way she had loved her beloved Dougal but he was now gone, and she could now finally admit her feelings without betraying her old fiancé. A huge smile spread across Minerva’s face as she looked into Elphinstone’s brilliant blue eyes. She was finally free.

“Yes,” Minerva finally answered him, “Yes, I will marry you.”

“Truly?” her friend asked.

“Truly,” she confirmed.

In the next instant Elphinstone had retrieved a small, red velvet box from beneath his robes. Opening the lid Minerva saw a small, beautifully set silver ring with a perfect diamond inlaid in the centre. Around the diamond there were six ruby red gems placed intricately around the diamond, woven in by thin strips of silver. Delicately pulling the ring from the box, Elphinstone took Minerva’s left hand and placed the ring carefully on her fourth finger. Looking deeply into Minerva’s eyes Elphinstone stood up and pulled Minerva with him. She took a step closer to her new fiancé and smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Elphinstone leaned down and kissed Minerva lightly on the lips, a kiss that Minerva returned wholeheartedly. As they pulled away, Minerva saw that a huge grin had formed upon Elphinstone’s face and her answering smile seemed to light up his aged blue eyes. The two of them laughed joyously together and Elphinstone pulled Minerva in for a far longer and more passionate kiss. Soon the two of them journeyed back to the castle, with Elphinstone shouting his happiness all the way and Minerva laughing along with him which rather surprised the few students hanging around the castle. Finally, Minerva McGonagall had allowed herself some true happiness at last.


End file.
